The impaler
by TomPaine
Summary: When a Vampire decides to run amok in Tamriel all kinds of things happen...this is one of them. The world of skyrim can be a cold place...it needs a cold hero. (My first attempt at a story)


**Okay so before the story itself starts I would like to thank all of those who clicked for reading. I have been writing since a young age but this is the first time I have really put myself out there like this so I hope you enjoy. Please comment, review, whatever you fancy. I'm open to criticism but also remember that this is my first fanfic so any help would be great. I'm going to warn you this contains some rather sensitive topics such as Rape. For any of you who are very sensitive to this topic please don't read this I don't want to make you feel offended. Now this is also a tough chapter because I had to write around this topic without going into the gory details. I'm rambling now, anyways thanks again and enjoy the literature.**

A young Bosmer approaches the mouth of a cave. Nay an abyss one of the darkest man or mer would ever lay their eyes upon. But she was not afraid to enter. Quite the opposite in fact, she was excited to her it was her first adventure…to the bandits inside…it was another victim. She slowly entered the cave, bow drawn; her Obsidian hair reached her shoulders before braiding into a tail. Her Emerald eyes darted around the dank rocky walls searching for any signs of danger alive or dead. But then…she saw light…she ran towards it not knowing what would lie beyond the walls. When she discovered what they were…she was horrified. Ten Bandits stood weapons at the ready the moment they saw her. "Well…looks like we've got ourselves a hero…" one said. The Bosmer observed a young woman lying behind them. She immediately tensed up. She knew bandits made their hideouts in caves but she never thought they would do it this close to falkreath. "Come on little knife ears…we don't bite" another bandit said with a sinister smirk. The Bosmer lifted her bow and drew an arrow. "Stay back!" she yelled. The bandit lunged forward and grabbed the bow. He smiled devilishly. "Now…let go…" he said. Observing the nine behind him she did as she was told. "Tie her down!" the bandit shouted. The others did so and they began to undress her. Removing everything until she was naked. One of them approached and removed his leggings. She knew they would take turns defiling her…her hope died then.

A man in a red armor and blackened cape stood in the entrance of the cave. His silver helm he had received from the dawn guard for his service gleamed like the sun. At his sides two Akiviri blades. On his back was a silver bow…the bow of the sun god. A bandit saw him and drew his axe. "Cant wai—"the bandit stopped. A golden arrow pierced his skull. "You talk too much" the man said. He had an…odd accent. The man simply stepped over the bloody corpse without even a care. He dispatched of at least three other bandits as he made his way through. He heard sounds of grunts and yells and pleas for aid. He knew those sounds all too well. He stepped into the room determined and collected. "Who are you?" one bandit asked. Another bandit stopped defiling the woman for a second to look back at the man who stood before them with the confidence of an army. "My name doesn't matter…nor do yours…release the girl and I _**MAY…**__spare you and your comrades." He said_. The woman could barely see through her blurred eyes. "I don't think so…kill him…" the leader said. Two bandits walked up to the man. He drew his blades and spun them. The bandits out of either courage or idiocy rushed the man. He simply slashed them both across the chest before watching as they fell limp. The leader showed minor fear. "You heard me!" he shouted at the man waste deep in the Bosmer. He begrudgingly turned and charged the man. The man gave him a look…that's all it took. The bandit suddenly stopped in his tracks. "You want to free the girl…then you will kill your comrades…you will tell me all you know of this cave…and then you will kill yourself…am I clear?" The man said. The bandit nodded almost in a trance. He turned and killed the other bandit before cutting the woman loose. He approached the man. "There are two others in a room to the left…" he said in a…emotionless voice. "Good work…now…you know what to do." The man said patting him on the shoulder. The bandit pulled out a dagger he thrust it into his own throat. He collapsed gurgling upon his own blood. The man pressed the dagger in with his boot. After insuring the man was dead he approached the woman. She expected this apparent maniac to do to her what the bandits had done. She heard a flowing sound…like cloth being removed…she prepared herself for the pain…but…she felt none…what she felt was…warm…pleasant…like a mothers comforting embrace. She opened her eyes and saw the man now cape less kneeling next to her covering her with his own cloak. "Now…lets get you and the rest of those women out of here…" he said in a tender voice.

Outside the cave the women all praised and thanked the man. A few even kissed him on the cheek. The Bosmer wasn't one…she was just confused. This man killed ten people…and all to free her and two other women…something was off. As the women left with new clothes, a gift from the caped man, the Bosmer approached him. "Err…don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked politely. She looked to the floor. "Oh…I'm s-"she cut him off. "I don't need your pity" she said angrily. "Its not pity…its sympathy…I'm a wanderer as well…" he said. "Well then…get to wandering" she said. Tears rolled down her face. "Acting tough isn't going to get you anywhere…" he said. "Look…I can teach you a few things…keep you safe…if you want…I'm not forcing you into anything…" he said. The Bosmer collapsed. "I'm sorry…" she said between sobs. The man kneeled next to her. "You've been through a lot…more than some will ever go through…you needn't apologize…here…ill take you to the inn and you can get some food, rest, and decent clothes" he said. She was still in hysterics. "Look at me dear…" he said. She looked at his helm and felt…calm. "Sleep…you're safe now…" he said calmly. The woman did so. The man picked her up and began to walk.

The Bosmer tossed and turned in her sleep. The man sat in a chair observing, making sure she was sleeping soundly…she wasn't…of course he didn't expect her too. He sat in the dark room. A woman with light gray hair walked in quietly and motioned for the man to follow her. He took one glance at her and did. "Will she be okay?" she asked. "After what I saw I don't think so…she was an emotional avalanche when I helped her…" he said. He looked at the floor in a longing sorrow. The woman placed her index finger under his metallic helm. "Hey…you did what you could…" she said in a tender voice. "It wasn't enough…" the man said.


End file.
